the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tress It Up! (Novel Series)
Tress It Up! is the first spin-off of L.A. Hair Goddess and was created by Maryam Wells the series chronicles the lives of sisters and experienced hairdressers Taylor and Kylie Ferguson as they attempt to run an trendy hair salon in Santa Teresa, a fictional neighborhood in Los Angeles, California after their mother retires from hairdressing due to a stroke. Synopsis The series follows sisters Taylor and Kylie Ferguson, owners and hairdressers of a thriving beauty salon in Los Angeles, and their staff of hair stylists and makeup artists as they service elite clientele and solidify their place in town. Main Characters Taylor Ferguson *Salon Position: Co-Owner of Tress It Up! Salon/Master Stylist *Appearance: 5'3, blond hair, green eyes; long wavy (arc 1-2), long layered hairstyle (arc 3-4) *Birthday: - *Age: 34, 35 in later novels *Hairdressing Experience: 13 years Taylor is a highly responsible, compulsively neat stylist who owns Tress it Up! Salon in Santa Teresa. She dreamed of becoming a hair stylist as a child. Taylor is 34 in the beginning of the series and has a 13-year experience in the hair industry. Kylie Ferguson *Salon Position: Co-Owner of Tress It Up! Salon/Master Stylist & Colorist *Appearance: 5'3, brown hair, green eyes; shoulder length (arc 1-2), medium length layered bob hairstyle (arc 3-4) *Birthday: - *Age: 31, 32 in later novels *Hairdressing Experience: 10 years Kylie is the more carefree of the Ferguson sisters. Her irresponsibility is often a source of consternation to older sister Taylor. Kylie is 31 and has only 10 years experience in the hair industry. She is a master colorist. Other Characters *'Jessica Samuels' *Salon Position: Lead Master Stylist *Appearance: 5'4, light reddish-brown hair, brown eyes; medium long (arc 1-2) *Birthday: - *Age: 27 *Hairdressing Experience: 9 years Jessica is a skilled hair stylist. She is a close friend with all the staff including the Ferguson sisters. In the first two arcs, she educates Junior Stylists Darcy Payne and Jenny Slade and assistants Megan Benson and Katie Irwin on hairdressing. Jessica is killed-off in Goodbye My Friend when she is involved in a car accident. After her death, Darcy and Jenny were promoted to senior stylists and Megan and Katie were promoted to junior stylists. Plus new hair stylist Marissa Hughes and manicurist Bianca Miller joined the salon staff. Darcy Payne *Salon Position: Stylist (Arc 1-2)/Master Stylist (Arc 3-present) *Appearance: 5'6, blondish-brown hair, icy blue eyes; shoulder length (arc 1-3), super curly (arc 4-present) *Birthday: - *Age: 23, 24 in later novels *Hairdressing Experience: 8 years Darcy is a bubbly, ditzy, kind-hearted hairdresser. She is married to paramedic Kevin Payne and lives in an apartment near the salon. She considers both the Ferguson sisters and her co-workers as her second family. She did hairdressing in her apartment as Tress It Up! Salon under went repairs following an earthquake. Jenny Slade *Salon Position: Stylist (Arc 1-2)/Master Stylist (Arc 3-present) *Appearance: 5'4, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes; shoulder length (arc 1-3), wavy (arc 4-present) *Birthday: - *Age: 22, 23 in later novels *Hairdressing Experience: 5 years Jenny is the straight up hairdresser who tells like it is. Although employed at Tress It Up!, Jenny works in photo shoots to expand her portfolio. Being an openly lesbian, Jenny stands up for the LGBT Community. In the beginning, she was a just a junior stylist, until she was promoted to senior stylist. Her sense of style is similar to that of Aria Montgomery. Megan Benson *Salon Position: Assistant (Arc 1-2) Stylist (Arc 3-present) *Appearance: 5'4, dark brown hair, brown eyes; long (arc 1-3), wavy (arc 4-present) *Birthday: - *Age: Late teens, early 20's in later novels *Hairdressing Experience: years Megan is a fashion-conscious, beauty-obsessed hair apprentice at Tress It Up! Salon. Following the death of lead stylist, Jessica Samuels, she was promoted to junior stylist, along with friend and co-worker, Katie. Other than her position as hair stylist, Megan is also a make-up artist. She was involved in a dark storyline featuring being in a forced relationship with her mother's ex-boyfriend, resulting in a pregnancy. Katie Irwin *Salon Position: Assistant (Arc 1-2) Stylist (Arc 3-present) *Appearance: 5'4, shoulder length blond hair, hazel eyes; wavy (arc 4-present) *Birthday: - *Age: Late teens, early 20's in later novels *Hairdressing Experience: years Katie is a tomboyish hair stylist with a bad relationship with her father. Notes *Maryam Wells, who wrote and created this series, worked as a hairdresser to support herself. The experiences she went through were written into the series. *Real-life hairdressers trained the cast how to do hair during production. *Jessica Samuels, the lead senior hairdresser at Tress It Up! salon was killed off in a car accident. She was supposed to die in a restaurant shooting, but it was changed into a car crash death. *Salon Meritage was used for interior for Tress It Up! salon. *Taylor and Kylie went to Lincoln High School, where Taylor was a straight-A student and Kylie was a slacker. *Author and Tress It Up! creator Maryam Wells, created hairstyles based on Taylor and Kylie's hair from the series. *Of the main characters, Jessica is the only one not to have serious storylines. *Like Celine Roberts from L.A. Hair Goddess, Megan Benson is both a hair stylist and make-up artist. *Because of violent incidents that occurred in any salons, there were storylines featuring hairdressers questioning pursuing their hairdressing careers. *Taylor's hairstyle (medium length layer haircut) is from Free-tress. *Kylie's hairstyle (medium shag) is from Raquel Welch.